Neon Prison and Pirate Risen
by Bepsi
Summary: With the deaths of his brothers to fuel his rage against the feared pirate, Jason Brody boldly attempts to infiltrate Vaas' compound all on his own to seek revenge. Little does he know what surprises await him there. [Warnings inside] Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 or any of its characters. Cover Image belongs to Ubisoft. Reviews would mean the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello and thank you for taking interest in my story! I've been meaning to write a Far Cry 3 fan fiction for a very long time and well, I'm just really glad I finally started one! Before I let you go I want you to know that this story indeed contains a lot of male on male sexual themes (including detailed pornographic descriptions which may involve rape in the later chapters), a tremendous amount of swearing, as well as gore, violence and dark themes (thus I marked horror as a category). I will be putting a warning caption before each chapter to highlight what needs to be addressed. If by any means you feel uncomfortable by any of the previous stated above, then this story may not be your cup of tea. Oh! and also this story does not take Vaas' death into account (basically I don't have Jason kill Vaas like they did in the game). Now that I got that out of the way, I can finally let you go and read. I hope you enjoy!

 **Warning(s):** gore/violence, extreme language

* * *

 **:Chapter One:**

 _Brazen Boy_

The sound of Jason Brody's boots plowing into the dirt along with the provocative club music and falling corpses added to the overall tension in the air as the American finally reached Vaas' compound. Moving silently, the brunette managed to sneak passed heavily armed security to get to this point. Jason then noticed a ledge which provided him the proper leeway to make it into the compound. He climbed up and over the barrier and that was it—he was in.

Jason heard laughter emanating from his far right and to remain hidden, immediately crouched down. Glancing in the direction of the sounds, Jason spotted a rusty fence and from behind it, drunken pirates encouraging kidnapped village women to dance naked for them—whistling tunes of approval each time the young females removed clothing. Jason eyed the pirates for a moment, rage pulsating through his veins. _Maybe I should break down the fence and behead all those bastards right now._

The American shook his head remembering what he came here for— _No, no._ _I'm here for Vaas._ Cursing himself for getting sidetracked, Jason grabbed a magazine from his pant pocket, reloaded his AK-47 and took a deep breath. "Okay, it's now or never," he whispered as he faced the metal door. Grabbing onto the handlebar, Jason realized that this entryway was the only thing separating him from Riley and Grant's murderer. Despite being made out of metal, the door felt thin to Jason—as if made out of paper. Jason paused as he looked down towards the ground; "I'm so ready," he declared confidently as his head shot up, forcefully opening the metal door.

Gun in hand, he walked into the room, only to see a cluster of about fifteen to twenty televisions stacked up on or around each other. Hesitantly, the American approached the TVs only to be startled by them as they all turned on simultaneously. Glaring at each television individually, Jason couldn't make out what was on each screen but looking at all the monitors from afar, the word 'KILL' could be read. He looked around the room quickly only to spot several large speakers that were fixed into the walls. The brunette took a brief moment to take in a deep breath. He inhaled then took a step forward, however everything after that seemed like one big jumble of events, for everything happened within a matter of seconds.

"Surprise motherfucker," said an all too familiar pirate's voice from the speakers. In a panicked frenzy, Jason looked at the monitors only to see his brothers' killer, Vaas. "You didn't think I'd know you'd be coming, right?" he asked as heavy metal flaps painted with the phrase 'FUCK ME' flung from the exterior sides of the room, hitting the walls, sealing the windows shut. "I am so DISAPPOINTED!" Vaas yelled as the room caught ablaze. Breathing frantically, Jason threw his gun on his back and attempted to run out of the room into the hall to escape being burned alive. "YOU SHOWED SO MUCH PROMISE JASON!" shouted the pirate, accent more apparent when angered. Too overwhelmed to pay attention to the tyrant, the American ran as fast as possible but felt as if something wasn't quite right.

Glancing at his feet, Jason could hear the floor creaking under his weight. He stopped and slowly took a step back, however doing so caused the floor boards to give way and he found himself falling down to the floor underneath him. A brief moment of silence went by as a thick cloud of dust filled the air. "Ah," Jason paused as he sat in a pool of debris, "fuck," he continued, as he felt the sharp pain of the impact travel up his spine. Not in a position to analyze the severity of his injuries, Jason sprang to his feet and began running through the hall looking for a way to get out of the collapsing building. "Fuck, there's fire everywhere!" the brunette said, covering his nose and mouth with his right forearm.

As the American quickly scanned his surroundings, Vaas proceeded to berate any escape attempt the panicked boy was trying to make. "You thought you could come in and make yourself comfortable? NO, YOU'RE A FUCKING RAT!" the pirate continued, with a furious tone. As Vaas went on about his unwelcomed guest, Jason found a ladder which presumably led to the roof. The American quickly grabbed the sides of the ladder and climbed up its steps. The brunette's joy of escaping the burning building alive was short-lived however as the speakers Vaas was using were not only inside the building Jason just fled from, but were also embedded all throughout the compound.

"Ok, ten grand to the first motherfucker to get me Jason Brody's nutsack," Vaas projected through the speakers, with annoyance glazing over each word.

Belligerent pirates with guns at the ready were waiting for any sort of alien movement from within the compound and as such, even before Jason had a chance to properly raise his head to inspect the area, the pirates noticed him. "It's Jason! Kill him!" some marauder said from a distance. The American was being shot at from every possible direction. "Shit, I have to stay down," said the brunette, nervously. "I want that money!" yelled another pirate. Through all the chaos of flying bullets and hand grenades, Jason managed to hastily make it to some makeshift metal cover with minor injuries. "Shit, shit, shit. Where do I go now?" he asked himself while frantically looking around.

As he began scanning the area around him, the brunette found an open hut that he could hide inside not far from where he was currently. "Oh Jason, Jason, Jason; _you_ come to fuck with _me_ in _my_ own house?" said Vaas aggressively through the speakers. Ignoring the pirate prince, Jason ran towards the hut, killing some of Vaas' men on the way. As he slipped inside the hut, the American was met with more TVs. Stepping forward, he triggered the monitors to display Vaas moving wildly at first, but the tyrant paused and before speaking, motioned with gestures that he was to calm down. "Heh, don't worry hermano" the pirate said with a noticeable chuckle, "don't worry. I don't like my family either," he conveyed with hands. "When you see me, ok?" he pointed towards Jason, "When you see me, you better thank me" he paused as he leaned back, arms stretched, "because I'm gonna set your soul free," the pirate continued with a wide smile. With that, the monitors switched to static white screens, flashing the word 'FUCKED' ever so often.

Jason's breathing became erratic. He froze, leaned over, and vomited orangish-yellow goop all over the ground next to him. He took a moment to collect himself; all this was beginning to overwhelm him.

As the American lightly gasped for air, he looked out of the hut only to see several of Vaas' men guarding an large, ajar metal gate. "That's where that motherfucker is," Jason said shakily as he wiped his mouth with his wrist.

The brunette left the hut and used generous amounts of bullets to murder any marauder in his way. As he finished the magazine, Jason ran to the nearest cover to take refuge behind. He hastily pulled out another magazine from his back pocket to reload the weapon when the pirate prince spoke over the speakers again. "Jason, look at you," the tyrant said with an amused cadence, "I mean look at you," he continued with a change in tone. "Stupid motherfucking white boy," Vaas said, fury fueling every word, "you come here in MY fucking jungle and you think you're a fucking warrior? You think you know what it takes to fucking kill?" the pirate continued, obviously agitated.

Ignoring Vaas' rant, Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was it; he was so close to the gate. The brunette opened his eyes and with a heavy grunt ran out in the open killing all remaining pirates in view. He then skid to take shelter between bushes barely 20 feet from the tyrant's fortress.

Then, silence.

Looking through the bushes, the American realized that there were no pirates to be seen—he had eliminated all of Vaas' pawns. "You motherfu-YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOTS! WHAT WAS I PAYING YOU FOR EH?" Vaas roared over the speakers. Jason snickered happily. "Fuck it, you know what, thank you Jason. Thank you for killing all those useless fuckers," the pirate said calmly. "Now come on hermano. Come and get me," he continued ending the transmission with a chuckle.

As much as the brunette wanted to barge inside that fortress and massacre the pirate, he thought it best to take this serene moment as an opportunity to comprehend the severity of his wounds. Jason realized the stinging pain exuding from his left cheek. Touching it, he immediately retracted his hand, hissing as he came to realize a bullet had grazed his face. The brunette placed a hand gingerly on his back and winced as he registered that that fall back in the burning building he'd escaped from bruised him entirely. Looking at his legs, Jason noticed that his pants were littered with bloodied holes made by the scraps of explosive shells—scraps which were currently lodged inside the boy's upper thighs. The adrenaline shock Jason was currently under hindered the true criticality of his injuries and thus, the American was able to continue fighting. As he slowly approached the slightly open gate, Jason pulled out his weapon and aimed in front of him. "I'm a fucking mess," the brunette acknowledged, "but I'm coming for you, Vaas," he continued through pressed teeth.

"Vaas!" Jason yelled, infuriated. "Vaas! Where are you?" the American continued as he pressed on. Jason could feel rage fueling his every move as he realized he was finally about to confront the one person who completely ruined his life. Inside, Jason found several large, steal storage containers and several colorful neon beams hanging from the ceiling. The beams didn't give off much light and thus, It was dark—too dark for Jason to make out much of the area "Come face me!" yelled the brunette vehemently.

Just as he was about to enter through what seemed like an open doorway, the brunette felt something warm trickle down his left forearm. It was too dark to make out the liquid, and thus Jason hesitantly dipped his right pinkie into the substance and brought it to his mouth. It was blood. In a fluster, Jason pointed his weapon towards the ceiling, where the blood was thought to have come from. Focusing intently, Jason could make out silhouettes of what seemed like corpses of animals and human beings. The brunette's eyes widened in horror, he froze as the blood leaking down from the bodies dribbled onto his face. He came to realize that the carcasses were suspended in the air because they were penetrated by the dimly lit, colorful ceiling beams. "Oh Jesus," Jason muttered in disgust as he shut his eyes tightly and turned away. Taking in a shaky breath, he decided it be best to move on and thus proceeded through the open doorway.

Anxious but ready, Jason remained alert as he walked into the new room. He thought it be a waste of time to wipe his face clean and thus shuddered as he felt the blood of the corpses stream down his face. The brunette grit his teeth then shouted powerfully. "Vaas! Face me you fuc-"

"Peekaboo motherfucker," Vaas interrupted, as he grabbed onto the brunette's right shoulder and stabbed him with a sharp blade. Jason leaned forward, dropping his gun. "A-ah…" was all the American managed to say, as he slowly placed his quivering hands on the knife lodged in his stomach. "Oof, looks bad," the pirate said while grimacing, "wouldn't pull it out if I were you hermano," he continued, smiling ear to ear.

"Haah...fu-fuck," Jason whispered as he backed up, hitting a wall. His legs began to tremble and only after a couple seconds, the American slumped to the ground. "H-hurts," he mumbled while attempting to clutch the blade.

Vaas walked over to the brunette and leaned in close, only inches from the wounded warrior's face. He then grinned nefariously. "Jason," the pirate paused as he took out something from his back pocket, "do me a favor, hermano" he continued as he forcefully pressed a rag under Jason's nose, "and smell this for me," he finished, his grin curling into a smile.

Jason tried to push the rag away from his face, but Vaas violently grabbed the brunette's hands and pinned them on the wall. Jason began to kick aggressively. Vaas slammed the American's head on the wall various times to disorient him. The brunette's attempts to scream for help were muffled by the rag.

"That's it, white boy," the tyrant said with a crazed smile as he noticed the struggling brunette slow down.

Jason's eyelids became heavy as his strength depleted. His movement slowed as he fought to stay awake. Muffled yells grew silent and not long after, Jason's head fell to the side as the American inevitably lost consciousness. After a long moment of silence, Vaas inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, a disturbing smile permanently embedded on his face, as his eyes remained fixated on the brunette. Vaas threw the stained rag across the room then slowly let go of Jason's hands, letting them slide down toward his sides. The pirate remained bent on his knees; he reached out and wiped off a portion of the blood that was on brunette's cheek with his index finger. He then stared at his finger for a brief moment before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. He smirked.

"You're mine, Snow White."

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Hello again! Thank you for reading until the end! I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter and I am hoping I can have the second chapter up in two to three days from chapter one's date of publication. It would truly mean the world if you left a teeny review (I'm just so interested to know what you think so far!). Thanks so much for sticking around! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So much for uploading chapter two a couple of days after chapter one. Well, it's better late then never I suppose. I do sincerely apologize for that. I do hope this won't happen again. But, I plan on making either the next chapter or the chapter after steamy so look forward to that! Enjoy this chapter and thank you again for reading!

 **Warning(s):** Slight gore,  extreme language

* * *

 **:Chapter Two:**

Detained

Jason was brought back to consciousness by his own putrid scent. He tried to suppress his urge to vomit up whatever was left in his stomach. He took in a shaky breath as he fought the temptation of emptying out his guts. After getting somewhat used to his odor, the brunette took several seconds to adjust to the harsh lighting in the room. Contrary to the prior room where he faced Vaas and was defeated miserably, the room he was currently detained in was clean, bright, and full of windows.

It was difficult for Jason to relax not only because he was in excruciating pain but because he hadn't been familiar with his surroundings since he first entered the compound. The brunette grimaced as he felt fiery pain emanating from his abdomen. He attempted to place his hands on the still lodged in blade but was restrained by rope that bound his arms behind his back. A combination of light headedness and a skull splitting headache caused Jason's vision to blur. He tried to breathe regularly but the rope around his chest got tighter with each breath he took. Tired and alone, Jason was left to his thoughts.

 _What's going on? How long had I been out? Where'd Vaas go? Why am I alone? Am I going to die here?_

All these questions were swirling around inside the brunette's head. Did Vaas just leave him to die? Was he never going to come back? Was there any way of getting out of here alive? Overwhelmed, Jason decided to drop all questions. He closed his eyes and took as deep of a breath as possible without straining the rope around his chest too much. His priority was to try and find a way to escape or at least get out of the binds he was in.

Just as he began to squirm, Jason saw two silhouettes from the corner of his eye and quickly looked to his side. Through the window he saw Vaas and an older, taller, well-groomed man talking and walking, approaching the doorway of the room Jason was in.

 _Are they coming in here?_

Mumbling could be heard from behind the wall. Jason tensed up as the men's voices grew louder and louder. The sudden shaking of the far left doorknob confirmed his suspicions. The door opened and the two men stepped inside; Jason's heart began to race.

"If you really do have him, I'm telling you Vaas, you will be immensely rewar-"

Upon seeing Jason, the well-groomed man stopped midsentence and grinned ear to ear then began to laugh as he realized that the brunette had truly been detained. Vaas shoved his hands in his pant pockets and smirked just enough to show some teeth. "See Hoyt, I told you I would never let you down amigo," the pirate said with considerable pride.

Jason's eyes shot open; he quickly shifted his head to look at the older man.

 _So this is Hoyt_

"You made my day, Vaas," the pirate boss said while glancing at the American. Vaas smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in response. "You really did," Hoyt continued, grinning at Jason.

The brunette began to fidget as Hoyt approached him. The older man bent down and stretched out his arm. Jason clenched his jaw as he felt Hoyt softly graze his chin. The well-groomed man let out a dark chuckle as he noticed the American's discomfort. He also realized Jason's numerous wounds—from the gunshot graze on his cheek to the blade jabbed in his stomach.

"You shouldn't act so brazen all the time Jason," Hoyt preached, "or you'll end up with shit like this," he continued, pointing to the brunette's injuries. At this point, only the Lord knew how much Jason wanted to tear out Hoyt's throat with his bare hands.

"So," the older man said with a clap of his hands, "I'll have my men come and take him away," he continued, turning over to Vaas. "I'd prefer to have this one locked away in an underground cell," Hoyt said while glancing over his shoulder to meet Jason's bitter gaze.

"Fuck you," Jason hissed through tight lips. Hoyt chuckled , then decided to walk back over to the brunette. He bent down on his knees and leaned in, only inches away from Jason's face. "Such spirit," the well-groomed man admitted with a smile. "You know, it's that same spirit that caused so much shit for me. I lost money—a lot of money—because of that spirit of yours and now look where it got you," he said with a snicker. Jason spat on the pirate boss. "You motherfucker," Vaas said as he quickly approached the American ready to beat him to death. "No, no, it's fine Vaas," Hoyt said, signaling his subordinate to stand down. "Mr. Brody here is just a bit upset, that's all," the boss continued, grabbing a handkerchief from his coat pocket. "I'm sure after being treated with my hospitality, he'll show some more respect," the older man said with squinted eyes.

"You just wait until I get my hands on you white boy," Vaas said, leering at the brunette. "You won't be getting your hands on him," Hoyt said, wiping Jason's saliva off his cheek. "I'm sorry, what?" Vaas responded with bulging eyes. "Were you not paying attention to what I just said to you? I'm taking him to an underground cell where he will be under constant surveillance. There, I can watch him slowly deteriorate into nothing," Hoyt said with a twisted smile.

"Hoyt," Vaas whispered as he walked over to his superior and pulled him in closer. "You can't take this motherfucker away from me. He's mine," he angrily demanded. "Oh? Is he now?" Hoyt asked with piqued interest. "You told me that he'd be mine to fuck with," Vaas said with a serious face. "No," Hoyt dryly retorted whilst putting away his handkerchief. "Yes!" Vaas shouted, shoving Hoyt. The boss paused for a moment, then snickered.

"Did you forget who you are talking to?" Hoyt said as he placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder. Suddenly Vaas' facial expression changed. His eyes darted to the ground. Hoyt smiled, satisfied by Vaas' subtle indication of submission. The pirate boss held his head up high as he continued to bask in his superiority. After a brief silence, he spoke. "Don't forget who made you, you, aye Vaas." Vaas remained silent, avoiding eye contact. "And also," Hoyt paused as he pulled out a small plastic bag full of white powder, "don't forget who gives you this," he said while waving the bag in front of his subordinate's face. Vaas maintained his silence as his gaze went from the floor, to the bag, to the floor again.

"So," Hoyt said, after some silence, "you want to kill him?"

Vaas took a moment to answer.

"Yes."

"Good. And will you give him a quick death?"

"I won't."

Hoyt looked into Vaas' eyes then smiled.

"Record it. Everything. The tortures, the beatings, and—most importantly—his death."

After realizing what his superior had just said, Vaas looked up and nodded with a delighted expression.

"Like hell I'd be killed by you," Jason spat out with disgust. Vaas jumped up and down with joy. "Oh Jason! We're going to have so much fun together!" the pirate said, clapping vigorously. "I'm so excited, amigo!" he declared with a big smile.

After several moments of hearing Vaas' twisted laughter, Hoyt fixed his posture and cleared his throat. "I guess I'll be going then," he said while straightening out his coat. "Oh and Vaas, don't have too much fun," the boss said with a slight smirk. "Make sure you record it for me!" Hoyt continued as he exited the room from the far left door.

"Bye, bye!" Vaas said, waving to his superior until he left the room. After Hoyt's footsteps were no longer audible, Vaas quickly made his way toward the silent Jason. "So, I am drugging you or-"

"When I get out of these binds—and I will by the way—I'm going to fucking rip your head off," Jason interrupted. "I'm sorry," Vaas said looking shocked. "But do you have any idea how fucking rude that was?" he continued with a frown. "I was fucking talking to you amigo, then you go and you cut me off?" he said angrily, expressing his words with his hands. "F-fuck you," Jason said with some struggle.

Vaas noticed that Jason's breathing was sporadic. He looked down at the blade that was penetrating the brunette's stomach.

"By the way, how's that doing, hm?" the pirate asked, pointing at the large laceration. "Oh, it's…it's just peachy," Jason responded sarcastically. "You're fucking pissing me off. I ask you a serious question, then you go and you be a fucking bitch about it," the pirate responded, messaging his temples. "But, that's just you, isn't it hermano?" Vaas continued, looking up at Jason with a grin. Jason only replied with a bitter gaze.

"Heheheh, come on white boy. I'm taking you to my favorite place," the pirate continued as he patted his pants. "Don't you fucking touch me," the brunette barked. "Oh come on Snow White! Don't be a bitch for once in your pathetic white boy life," Vaas said, slapping Jason's leg. The American winced as the pirate smacked his sore shank but refused to give any verbal response. Vaas sighed. "I guess I'm drugging you again hermano."

"I'll be right back. I just have to get the chloroform. Don't move ok?" the pirate continued with a grunt as he got up from his knelt position. He quickly exited the room, leaving Jason alone once again.

Jason sighed then tilted his head back, hitting the wall. "I need to get the fuck out of here," the brunette said to himself.

After several silent seconds, Jason figured it be best to try and figure out a way to stand up. The American's heels were tied together but he managed to bend his legs under him just enough to push himself up forward. With the wall as his aid, Jason managed to wiggle all the way up top and stand up straight. Jason smiled and let out a laugh as he realized he was standing; his success was short-lived however. With nothing to support him from the front, Jason almost immediately fell face-first back onto the cold ground.

Suddenly, the brunette's eyes shot open; his body went into spasm. Numbing pain jolted up the boy's spine as he realized the hard impact had caused the blade in his abdomen to sink deeper into his body. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, Jason smeared his face into the ground to cope with the agonizing pain. His hands automatically clenched into fists so tight, his knuckles turned white and his fingernails dug into his palms. He crinkled his nose as he let out a whimper.

"Aye Jason, I'm back," Vaas said happily as he returned with a rag. The pirate noticed Jason shuddering in agony. "What the fuck happened?" Vaas said as he rushed over to the brunette. "I…fe-fell," Jason murmured.

"what?"

"Th-the blade."

After Vaas realized what Jason was trying to say, he rolled the brunette over and moved the boy's hands away from the wound. Blood had completely drenched his lower half. Vaas pulled away from the American with a disappointed expression. "The fuck hermano? I leave you for two minutes—literally, two fucking minutes—and you try to kill yourself? That's my job!" Vaas said with an agitated tone. Jason didn't have the energy to voice a spiteful response. After looking at Jason's condition, Vaas let out a sigh. "I'll put you out of your misery just this once amigo. You better wake up from this or I swear, " Vaas said as he gently pressed the rag against the brunette's nose.

This time around, Jason put up no fight whatsoever and accepted his fate. Within just a couple of seconds, the American's eye lids felt heavy and his body felt completely numb. The last image he remembered seeing before he lost consciousness was that of a concerned psychotic pirate.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Well, well, well, looks like you finished chapter two. Good on ya! Let me know what you think so far, it's what helps me keep the story rolling. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry about how short this chapter turned out to be. I don't want to rush anything (and you'll find out what I mean by that in the next chapter). Enjoy!

 **Warning(s):** Suggestive themes, **extreme** language.

* * *

 **:Chapter Three:**

 _Oh What Fun_

Jason awoke in a cold sweat. He jerked up, eyes wide, gasping for air; he then immediately groaned, shutting his eyes, as he felt his head pound violently. After the agonizing sensation subsided, the boy slowly looked around the room and took a moment to catch his breath. He instantly realized that he was no longer in the room where he met Hoyt—it seemed like he was in some sort of basement this time. While analyzing his surroundings, he took note of the table just across his cot. It was littered with all sorts of tools; things like hammers, saws, scalpels, and bottles were sprawled across the paint chipped, wooden counter. Next to the beaten up table was a shabby chair and on that chair was a camcorder and what looked like chopsticks. The walls were dilapidated and some bits of the ceiling were swollen and stained due to water seepage. The room was moderately lit, with the occasional flickering of a light. Jason paused, furrowed his brows and returned his gaze back to the camcorder and chopsticks.

 _What're those doing here? What am I doing here? Am I dreaming?_

As Jason began to contemplate whether he truly was awake or not, he sensed a bit of a draft. Looking down, the boy realized he was shirtless.

 _What? Why am I…Why am I shirtless?_

Jason knit his brows together as he began to wonder where his shirt had vanished off to, then suddenly he grimaced; an unfortunately very familiar feeling began to creep up on him . Throbbing abdominal pain resumed not long after the brunette opened his eyes. Glancing down, the boy realized the blade was no longer lodged in his stomach. Much to his surprise, the wound had been skillfully patched up with bandages and gauze. He also noticed that the rope that once restrained his arms and legs was gone and replaced by cuffs which pinned him to the bed posts. His hands were shackled to one end of the cot while his feet were cuffed to the other end. Jason was a bit relieved that he was lying down, restrained to a bed rather than tied arms behind back, on a cold, hard ground. Despite it being a slightly better scenario, the boy figured it still be best to escape immediately. He tried turning his head to see how he could get out of the situation but upon fidgeting he realized there was no way he was going to change positions, let alone break free. Jason's body ached as he continued to try and squirm his way out of the restraints but after about ten minutes of trying, the brunette's physical discomfort caused him to relinquish his efforts.

With nothing else left to do, the boy looked to his side to scan the room again. Examining the table for the second time, Jason noticed a small, black box. He squinted his eyes to make out more of the details and as he narrowed his gaze, he saw that the box was padlocked.

 _Wonder what's in that thing…_

Just as Jason began to ponder as to what might be inside the small container, a very boisterous pirate slammed open the only door leading into the room. "Wakey-wakey, white boy!"

"I'm up," Jason responded coldly. "Good, good, good!" Vaas said, slamming the door behind him. The pirate glided toward the table and set a white box down on the counter. "Ahhh, Jason I'm so happy you didn't die," the tyrant continued, turning on his heel to face the brunette with a smile. "The fuck am I shirtless for, huh?" Jason asked, nearly spitting in the process. Vaas glanced at the brunette through half lidded eyes and smirked. "Watch your fucking tone, amigo," he said, pulling out his gun and placing it on the counter. Jason glared at the weapon; it was the same gun that took the lives of his brothers…he remembered the way the metal around the trigger was bent in. The brunette leered at his captor, infuriated. "Heh," the pirate tilted his head, "I'm very happy you didn't die."

"If I'm gonna die, I'll make sure to take you with me," Jason responded, eyes locked on Vaas.

"Oh-ho! See, this is why I love you, Snow White…and would you believe Hoyt asked me why I wanted to keep you," the pirate chuckled. "It's for this exact fucking reason, hermano…because of that fire inside you," he explained while walking, "I look forward to seeing that fucking flame die," the pirate concluded with a sadistic expression. "Heh, good luck," Jason snickered.

After a momentary pause, the brunette tilted his head to meet the pirate's gaze once more. "You know," he trailed, "you're just a fucking bitch—Hoyt's bitch."

The pirate raised a brow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. I saw how he put a leash on you back in the other room. He controls you with drugs, doesn't he? You're a fucking druggie," Jason smirked, "wonder what happens when you don't get your fix." Vaas chuckled. "You remember how I drilled a fucking bullet through your soldier boy brother's skull?"

Jason clenched his jaw. The pirate smiled. "Don't get too comfortable, hermano."

The brunette turned his head the other way in a vain attempt to hide his fury when suddenly, he felt a breath on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head and was met by a very close Vaas. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jason asked as he struggled to pull his head back. "You know, you didn't even fucking thank me for fixing this for you," the pirate responded as he pressed on Jason's abdominal injury. The brunette shut his eyes and let out a sharp cry as he felt Vaas' thumb press against the bandages and drill into the laceration. "Say 'thank you, Vaas for being so kind to my pussyass'" the pirate said as he dug his thumb deeper into Jason's wound. The brunette grit his teeth as he struggled to defy his captor's orders . "Just say it, Snow White," urged the pirate. "Fu-fuck you," the brunette muttered through pressed teeth.

Letting out a sigh, Vaas pulled his hand away from Jason's injury and wiped the sides of his mouth out of frustration. His thumb was doused in Jason's blood—so much so that blood could even be found inside the pirate's fingernail. The tyrant breathed out, then leaned in and slapped the brunette across the face with such force, it left a clear print on the boy's cheek. The sudden pain caused Jason to jolt and in response his hands jerked forward, causing the shackles around his wrists to clank against the rusty, metal bedpost. The brunette winced as he felt warm blood trickle down his flesh. Vaas had slapped him so hard that it caused the scabbed graze on his cheek to bleed once more.

Then, the room became silent. The only audible sound was Jason's heavy breathing along with the occasional light groan that would escape his lips. After walking back and forth across the tiny room several times, the pirate stomped towards the dilapidated wooden chair and collected the camcorder and chopsticks. Jason watched as Vaas placed both items on the table and positioned the camcorder so that its lens was pointing directly at the brunette. The pirate looked over his shoulder with a grin. "I hope you like gameshows, amigo…"

Jason's heart began to pound as he watched Vaas turn on the camcorder and press the _record_ button. "Because this is going to be a lot like one," the pirate continued as he locked the door. "Except," he approached Jason and leaned in, "it's going to be a lot more fun for me and a lot less fun for you."

Vaas turned around to face the video camera. "Hello peoples! Welcome to my gameshow," the pirate said with arms stretched open. "Wha-what're you doing?" Jason asked nervously. "I'd like to firstly thank my generous amigo, Hoyt, for letting us have our first guest on the show," the pirate continued, eyes fixed on the camcorder's lens. "Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to our very special guest, Jason Brody," the pirate said, moving out of the video camera's view. "Vaas, what the fuck is going on?" the brunette asked as he began to fidget. With nothing but a smirk from the pirate, Jason began to violently squirm and yell in protest. "Aye!" Vaas said as he walked over to Jason. "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted directly in the brunette's face. "Fucking shut the fuck up!" he snarled, nose grazing the tip of the boy's ear.

After taking a couple of seconds to calm down, the pirate took a deep breath then faced the camera with a smile. "Sorry about that peoples, Jason was just being a little bitch. It won't happen again," he said while glancing over his shoulder to glare at the brunette. "Now," the pirate walked towards the table, "I don't know about you, Jason, but I'm fucking hungry," Vaas said as his right hand hovered over several objects before reaching the chopsticks. Jason turned his head opposite of the camcorder, pretending to ignore the pirate. "Are you a fan of sushi?" Vaas asked, pulling the chopsticks apart, "because I am," the pirate said with a nefarious smirk. "The fuck are you talking about?" Jason groaned, tilting his head towards the tyrant.

Vaas ignored the brunette's whining as he reached for the white container he'd brought in when he first entered the room. "You know, being on a fucking island, I've had my fair share of raw fish," the pirate began as he held the chopsticks with one hand and picked at the box with the other. "It's become fucking bland, constantly eating seafood," the tyrant continued, opening the container. "So," he glanced at Jason with a sneer, "I thought, instead of trying something new, why not just find a more creative way of eating the same thing."

Jason watched as Vaas approached him with the opened box. Worried, the brunette began to fidget, pulling down on his restraints. "Vaas, what're you doing? What's in that fucking box?" Jason said with a panicked cadence. The pirate leaned in. "Ever heard of body sushi, Jason?"

"Wh-what?" the brunette asked in confusion. "It's when people eat pieces of raw fish off of a naked model," the pirate responded as he grabbed the chopsticks and stuck them inside the white container. "Now, I usually use women for this," he continued, pulling out a piece of sushi from the box with the chopsticks. "But, I'll make an exception for you, Snow White," Vaas finished, placing the piece of raw fish on Jason's navel.

Jason flinched as he felt the cold, raw fish being placed on his stomach. "Hmm…," the pirate trailed. He brought the chopsticks to the boy's tattered, beige pants. "The model has to be naked—fully naked," Vaas said, tapping on the American's slacks. Jason shot the pirate a spine-chilling stare. "I'm going to fucking murder you with the dullest fucking knife I can find on this island."

Vaas smirked. "Oh what fun we're going to have."

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Once again, sorry for the super short chapter. I felt like I had to make this its own thing because I'm setting up chapter four to be nothing but smutty fan service so yeah! Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I know I haven't been very active on here and I do apologize about that. School's tough y'know? But anyways, I know I promised a long smutty chapter but again, I didn't want to rush things so I made this it's own separate thing. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND SEXY MKAY? mkay. Well, now that I reassured you that I am in fact alive and breathing, I will let you go on ahead and read this lil chapter. Enjoy!

 **Warning(s):** Sexual themes, language.

* * *

 **:Chapter Four:**

 _The Prince Hungers_

The nefarious pirate smirked as he saw Jason flinch each time a piece of fish was placed on his beautifully sculpted body. The tyrant slid his tongue over his teeth while lightly grazing down the boy's skin, earning the occasional shudder from the brunette. Vaas hummed gleefully as he continued to slide his chopsticks down Jason's toned chest, abdominal muscles and navel. Then, the pirate reached the boy's pants; he licked his lips.

"Hmm…" Vaas trailed, "what to do about these pants."

"You heard what I said I'm going to do to you once I'm out of these fucking cuffs," Jason responded, eyes locked on his captor. "Yeah, yeah, hermano, that's all you ever fucking say", Vaas leaned in, "but so far Snow White, your all bark and no bite," he concluded with a smile.

"Now where were we?" the tyrant asked, tapping the tip of his chopsticks on the buttons of the brunette's slacks. "Ah, I remember now," Vaas continued, placing the chopsticks and container down.

The pirate stood up, startling Jason. He leaned in, placing one arm on each side of the brunette. "V-Vaas, what are you doing?" the boy asked as his heart began to pound. The lust driven pirate ignored the question and proceeded to climb on top of his prey. "Stop!" the brunette yelled frantically.

Seconds later, Jason began to fidget beneath Vaas, squirming left and right, trying to break free of the cuffs to push off the aroused pirate. But much to his dismay, all attempts proved futile—he was at the mercy of his captor.

Wide eyed and horrified, Jason looked up to see a half-lidded Vaas mere inches away from his face. "Vaas, n-no…" Jason said in a terror stricken voice. "Please don't, don't do th—"; the boy's breath hitched. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt the pirate's tongue slide down his neck.

The brunette's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he tried his best to suppress his hoarse moans. The pirate chuckled. "That's right white boy, moan for me."

Jason shuddered, feeling absolutely disgusted—he was being violated by his brothers' murderer. The thought of getting felt up by the same hands that took the two people that meant the most to him caused Jason to nearly vomit.

Vaas began to nibble and suck on the brunette's earlobe, sliding his tongue inside the boy's ear, occasionally biting skin. He felt Jason squirm underneath him; the boy's breathing became more erratic in response to each touch. A sinful smirk sprouted on Vaas' face. "Remember to smile for your audience, Snow White," the pirate whispered into his captive's ear with a wide grin. Jason's eyes shot open; he tilted his head towards the table only to see that the camcorder was still blinking red—recording everything in its view. The boy's cheeks went from a light pink to an obvious red. Just the idea of people watching his horrid lewdness caused Jason to feel disgusted with himself, and yet his heart had never pounded with such ferocity. Vaas felt the brunette's temperature rise and thus, let out a dark laugh. Jason's embarrassment and belittlement invigorated the pirate. At that moment, the tyrant's eyes lit up—he had a very interesting idea. With a smile, the pirate examined his prey. Oh yes, he had the best idea.

"I say we make sex tape for Hoyt to see. How about it Snow White?" Vaas whispered into the brunette's ear. Jason's eyes widened, his lower lip began to tremble; tears began to stream down his cheeks as he attempted to hide his face from his captor. "Aw, what's the matter Jason?" the pirate continued.

After a moment of silence, Vaas leaned in. "Don't worry hermano, Hoyt may enjoy hearing you moan in the video, but I promise he won't like it as much as I will when I fuck you good and hard," the pirate said with a sinful smirk. "Please…don't do this to me," the brunette pleaded with a flushed face and shaky voice. Vaas chuckled. "I like it when you beg, Jason."

The pirate trailed kisses down the brunette's body, eating the pieces of raw fish as they came along. Jason closed his eyes and did everything in his power to prevent any audible moans from escaping his lips. Vaas looked at the boy with a hungry glare which caused the brunette's heartbeat to skyrocket. "How about instead of the fish," the pirate began, "I eat you."

Jason felt sick to his stomach and yet he couldn't think of the last time he was ever this aroused. Despite being violated by the man he wished he'd strangled to death, the brunette was reacting to each of Vaas' touches as if he was a horny teenage high schooler.

"Are you sensitive, Jason?" the pirate asked as he brushed over the boy's nipples with his fingers. "Nh!" the boy flinched, "I-I'm gonna fucking…gonna fucking kill you, you bastard," muttered Jason in between breaths. The tyrant smiled as he noticed goosebumps forming on the surface of Jason's skin. "Jason," Vaas said, staring at the dazed boy, "do you see that black box on the table?" he continued, pointing towards the counter. Jason titled his head in the direction of the pirate's pointed finger. It was the box the brunette had seen earlier, before Vaas had come into the room. "Wanna know what's in it?" the pirate asked with a smile. Before Jason could even process the question, Vaas had already gotten up and walked over to the small box. He opened it with a key he pulled from his pant pocket; from the box, the pirate pulled out a small bottle, and came back, resuming his position on top of the brunette. "You see this Jason?"

The boy looked at what seemed to be a tiny perfume bottle. "This is something very interesting. I've only used this on women, but I'm sure it does its job nonetheless," the pirate said while looking at the bottle. Jason was beyond confused. He had no idea what was happening—what Vaas was even talking about. "It tastes great I've heard," the pirate continued, smirking at the brunette. "Have a taste, Snow White."

Vaas opened the bottle and brought it to Jason's lips. The boy tried to pull away but Vaas held the brunette's jaw down and forced his mouth open, pouring the liquid down Jason's throat.

The pirate took a moment to examine Jason. What he saw absolutely delighted him—a boy, completely dazed, blushing ear to ear. The tyrant never felt happier; the drug took effect within mere seconds.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your enjoying this Snow White," Vaas said with a toothy grin. Jason didn't know how to respond. He wanted to shout bitter things at the sadistic pirate, but he couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was so flustered. He felt hot—very, very hot. The boy began to feel very uncomfortable—he was no longer able to control the way his body was feeling. "What—what did you…give me?" Jason asked in between heavy pants. "An aphrodisiac, Snow White," replied the pirate. The brunette didn't understand—he didn't have the energy to move any limbs. His arms and legs felt numb but he felt strange. "V-Vaas…what did…you do—"

"Oh, Jason, must I teach you everything?" the pirate said with a sigh. "An aphrodisiac is a drug that increases sexual desire. It makes you feel good, no?" the pirate continued with a smirk. "I—I…something's strange," Jason slowly replied. "Yes, yes. You probably feel like you're overheating and that you can't move," Vaas explained. "All very typical symptoms," he continued. "But, the most significant thing that an aphrodisiac does is make its host sensitive…very fucking sensitive," the pirate concluded with a smile. Jason was panting heavily, trying to process what Vaas was saying.

The tyrant examined the disoriented boy with pure bliss. "Jason," the pirate said with a raspy voice. "I'm going to fucking devour you."

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Hello again! Thank you for reading until the end! I am so so so so sorry about how damn short this chapter turned out to be. I will make up for it in the next chapter. Again, I have a weird way with formatting stories, so please bear with me here and I promise that the next update won't take four months. Reviews are much appreciated! Happy Holiday~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Happy Spring! I haven't been very active and I'm sorry. The only opportunities I get to upload chapters are during my breaks when I come home from college so do forgive me. This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped it would've been but, it's a bit fanservicey so hopefully you guys won't mind. Next chapter's gonna be super spicy!

 **Warning(s):** Graphic sexual content, language

* * *

 **:Chapter Five:**

 _A Light Appetizer_

Vaas eyed his prey and smiled. He then proceeded to climb on top of the incapacitated brunette, propping himself up with his elbows, merely inches away from the boy's lips. The half lidded pirate let out a dark chuckle.

"P-please don't," the boy begged with desperation.

"You don't really want me to stop, Jason." Vaas slid his right arm over the brunette's body, down to his pants, firmly gripping his groin. "Ah!"

"Not when you're like this," the pirate said, running his hand over his captive's clothed arousal. Jason shuddered, closing his eyes. "So cute," Vaas whispered into the boy's ear. "If you really want me to stop, you're going to have to put up a fight, hermano," the pirate continued, licking the boy's neck. "Nh! St-stop! You f-fucking bas—ah!"

Jason pushed his mouth into his shoulder, attempting to suppress anymore moans from slipping through his lips. The tyrant glanced at his captive, who currently had his face buried into his right shoulder, revealing his neck. Vaas looked at the bare flesh. _Perfect_. The pirate immediately chomped down on the exposed skin. Jason's breath hitched; eyes wide, he felt his mind go completely blank as his captor began sucking skin, leaving dark red marks all over his neck. Vaas grinned at the brunette's response—he was getting harder. He moved down the boy's body, sucking, kissing, licking, earning all kinds of sweet moans from his victim. "I c-can't," Jason murmured, tears forming in his eyes. "Hm?"

Vaas looked up at the brunette. "Can't what, Snow White?"

"Why am…V-Vaas…what've you done to me?"

Tears began to stream down Jason's face, as he let out soft whimpers. "Y-you made me like this…made me enjoy this," the brunette continued. Vaas' eyes widened. A few moments passed; the only audible thing was Jason's erratic breathing both as a result of arousal and sobbing. Then, the pirate glanced at the disheveled boy. "You're really testing my limit Jason, you know that? I really want to fucking fuck the shit out of you, but I want to violate you in every way first…want to take my time doing it…so don't you go saying shit like that, or else I'll fucking tear your pants off and fuck you until you bleed," the pirate warned.

It's funny, even with everything being all fuzzy, Jason could've sworn Vaas' cheeks were pink.

After regaining his composure, Vaas resumed what he was doing. The pirate began trailing kisses down Jason's chest, then stopped at the boy's hardened nipples. "Just…fucking hurry up you…you bastard," the brunette muttered in between breaths. "No, no, no, no, Snow White. I'm going to savor this…every fucking minute of it," the pirate answered with a low chuckle. Vaas then placed his lips on Jason's right nipple and began to suck and bite while his left hand fiddled with the other, pinching and rubbing it until swollen and red. "F-fu—ah!"

Jason tried his absolute best to suppress his voice but it only made his muffled moans sound like whines of pleasure —exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Seems like you're enjoying this, Jason," the pirate said, pulling away. "It's only because of…that thing you made me drink…G-God damn… fucker," the boy said with a lustful expression. Vaas analyzed the brunette, memorizing his face. Only he could see this side of Jason; only he could make the boy like this—that was the tyrant's mentality.

"I like that face. You keep making faces like that and I just might let you get away with calling me a fucker, Snow White." Jason shot a spiteful look at his captor.

"But enough of this babying shit hm?" the pirate said as he sat up on top of the brunette. "Let's have a look."

Vaas began to unzip the boy's slacks. "V-Vaas, w-wait, wait!"

Jason tried to struggle, but he couldn't move a single muscle, he was rendered motionless because of that damn drug. "Fuck! Stop!"

The pirate smiled nefariously at Jason's panicked response. He continued, slipping down the boy's pants, despite vehement protests. Vaas licked his lips as he slid Jason's boxer briefs down, revealing the brunette's pulsating member. "Fuck," Jason whispered, completely embarrassed, as he covered his face with his arms. The tyrant could not be more pleased.

"So wet," Vaas smirked.

Those words sent a shiver down Jason's spine. He felt disgusted and utterly humiliated. How could his body betray him like this? He was going to skin Vaas alive.

"Leaking all this pre-cum just because of some light foreplay. You're acting like a virgin, Snow White," the pirate said as he rubbed his thumb over the brunette's moist tip. The boy flinched as a response, bucking his arms forward, causing his cuffs to clank against the bed post. "Nh…You're disgusting," the boy said, breathing heavily. The pirate let out a laugh. "And you're fucking cute," he responded with a sinful smile.

Vaas brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, wetting it a bit before bringing it back to Jason's cock. He gripped the boy's member hard, sucking the breath out of Jason's lungs. The brunette let out an erotic moan as the pirate began sliding his hand up and down the erection. Jason shut his eyes and buried his face into his right arm, trying to hide his reddened face. He held his breath for as long as he could, forcing himself to keep quiet as the tyrant picked up the pace, pumping his cock faster and with more force. Vaas looked up at the brunette. "Trying to hold back your voice? Let's see how long you can keep that up, white boy."

The pirate scooted down a bit, then brought his face directly above Jason's throbbing member. Vaas' mouth was so close—so close that each time he breathed out, the brunette's cock twitched with need. Jason whined; he couldn't take it anymore—it felt as if his brain was overheating and all logic was slipping from his grasp. He wanted release so bad. Vaas smirked at his prey. Then, everything went white.

A wave of intense pleasure swept over Jason as he felt Vaas' mouth encase his erection. "Ah! W-wait, Vaas! Nh!"

The boy's neck snapped back as his body was overwhelmed by pure ecstasy. He arched his back allowing the pirate to take in more of his cock. Vaas began to slowly bob his head up and down, eliciting a mixture of sweet moans and curses from the brunette. The pirate picked up the pace, sucking harder, swirling his tongue around the base, then over the head. "Ha—ah! Slow down! Vaas! Slo—nuh!"

The tyrant hummed with satisfaction, sending sensual vibrations up the boy's body. He then began to use both his mouth and his hands, wrapping them around the base of Jason's swollen cock as he sucked the tip with his mouth. Jason began desperately gasping for air as he was quickly approaching climax. "I'm gonna—fu—cumming!"

Vaas acknowledged, pulling away but still pumping the brunette's dick with his hands. Jason pulled down on his cuffs; his toes curled in as he felt a blissful sensation shoot up his cock. "Fuck! Vaas!"

The boy shut his eyes and grit his teeth, digging his nails into his palms, as ribbons of hot cum shot all over his lower abdomen. "Hmm, that was fast," said the pirate as he ran his fingers through Jason's hair. The blushing brunette was still riding the last wave of his orgasm, convulsing every few seconds or so. He welcomed the pirate's gentle touch as he calmed down from his high. Breathing heavy, Jason looked up at his captor with tired eyes. "Looks like you needed that, hermano," the pirate said with a smirk. "Is it over now?" the brunette asked, looking completely broken.

The pirate looked surprised. "Over?" he said with a chuckle. "You think it's over, Snow White?" The boy's eyes widened. "Did you forget what I told you?" the tyrant asked. He leaned in close to Jason's ear. "I haven't had my fill yet, white boy."

Vaas sat up straight and took his red tank top off, throwing it to the ground. Jason felt the pirate's erection grinding into his already aroused cock—his heart began to pound vigorously.

"Don't worry, Snow White," the pirate grinned, "you're in good hands."

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Thank you so much for reading until the end! Sorry if this wasn't as long as you wanted but I tried my best in the short amount of time I had to write this. Again, reviews are much appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's gonna be a steamy one! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope there are still people who are interested in this fic lol. I haven't uploaded in almost a year and I am so sorry. It's been a very busy couple of months for me. But you know what? This chapter's got some hot stuff (hopefully lol). Oh, also prepare for lots of hyphens (sorry, it's just how I write!). Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays~

 **Warning(s):** Graphic sexual content including suggested male-on-male rape and light name calling, language, suggestive themes.

* * *

 **:Chapter 6:**

 _A Satisfying Meal_

"V-Vaas plea—ahn!" the boy whined as his captor bit into his inner thigh. "Mhn, you're already hard again, Snow White. So slutty," Vaas smirked, licking the newly made mark on his prey. "I'm…gonna fucking...uhn…kill you," the brunette muttered with red cheeks. The pirate giggled at the boy's supposed resistance, then stood up and walked over to the shoddy table across the cot. "But then again, you did just cum in front of the camera, so what was I expecting," the pirate snickered, pointing to the camcorder. Jason's eyes widened; he'd completely forgotten about the recording. "No...n-no," the boy whimpered. "That's right, white boy. I got those hot moans of yours on tape and guess what? That was just the very beginning. I'm gonna make you cry like the little bitch you are," Vaas said with a sinister smile. Jason felt like dying; He felt that death would have been better than the situation he was currently in.

The pirate pulled a key from his pant pocket and grabbed ahold of Jason's ankles. He unlocked the cuffs binding the boy's feet to the lower bedpost and instead used one set of cuffs to bind the boy's feet together. "There we go, much better," the pirate said with a smile. Vaas then threw Jason's legs over his shoulders, using the cuffs around the boy's feet as a chain restraint that went behind the pirate's neck. "I'm tired of waiting, it's time for you to get me off, white boy," Vaas said as he began unzipping his slacks. Jason's body began to shiver. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew this was supposed to be revolting and wrong but he had never felt this aroused by anyone before. The brunette felt disgusted with himself for even feeling remotely good by the same hands who killed his brothers and destroyed his life.

"Just…just kill me, pl-please," Jason pleaded with despairing eyes. "Maybe at some point, hermano. But not now. That'd be a coward's why to go," Vaas said, eyeing the boy. "Plus, it's gonna take a while before I get tired of hearing your slutty moans," the pirate concluded as he lowered his pants. He then shook his head of sweat and ran his hand through his short mohawked hair. "You see what you do to me, Jason?" the pirate pressed his tight, wet boxers against the boy's hard-on, "get me all fired up like this," he said with a raspy voice. The brunette's face heated up as he felt his captor's wet, clothed arousal press hard on his erection. Jason didn't know how to mentally prepare for the coming events; this was actually happening.

"Enough beating around the bush," Vaas said with a flushed face, "I'm at my limit." The pirate pulled down his boxers to reveal an engorged cock, dripping with precum. He pressed closer to Jason, slapping his member on the boy's inner thigh. Jason's eyes shot open, his heart rate skyrocketed. "Vaas…I'm b-begging you please, don't…do this," the brunette pleaded in between heavy pants. "Mh, yeah, beg some more, Snow White. It suites you well," the tyrant said, licking his lips. "I'll get you…for all this," Jason muttered as he hid his face with his arms. "No, no, no, you're not hiding from me," Vaas pushed the boy's arms away from his flustered face, "I want to see the face you make when I drill you good and deep," the pirate said with half lidded eyes.

The tyrant brought his right hand up to wet it a bit before beginning to stroke his stiff cock. "I don't have lube but spit does the job nice so don't worry, white boy," Vaas said as he spread his captive's legs apart, "I'll loosen you up real good." He brought his left hand to his mouth, licked a few fingers then brought it to the brunette.

"Ah—Vaas, what're you—uhn!" the boy shuddered as he felt the pirate's finger slip into his entrance. Jason looked at Vaas with eyes filled with rage and fear. Just as the boy was about to shout vulgar remarks at the pirate, Vaas inserted another finger. Jason's neck snapped back, subsequently arching himself, as he felt his captor's fingers moving inside him. "Ngh! Sto—ahn! Please!" The brunette yelled through tears. "It'll start feeling good soon," the tyrant said with a lustful smile. After about a minute or so, Vaas inserted a third finger and picked up the pace. Jason let out a loud, erotic moan as he took in all fingers. "Fu—ah! E-enough already—ngh!"

Vaas stopped and pulled his fingers out of the boy. "Yeah, Snow White. You're right, it is enough. You're not satisfied with just fingers, are you?" the pirate slid his tongue over his teeth. Jason's face was completely flushed as he panted heavily, shamelessly turned on by his captor. He didn't know what to do; he was losing to his counterpart.

"Mhn, you look good, Jason," the pirate said as he grazed the boy's cheek with his fingers. "Now let's see how you handle this," Vaas licked his lips as he brought both his hands to his swollen cock to guide it into the brunette's entrance. "Remember to smile for the camera," the pirate grinned as he pushed inside his prey. The boy's breath hitched as he felt the pirate enter him; he turned to the camcorder and fought back tears as he stared at the blinking red recorder light. The boy despised everything, especially himself for letting things escalate to this point.

As Vaas thrusted himself into the brunette with a grunt, Jason pushed his head into the pillow, letting out lewd groans, pulling down on his cuffs. "Pl-please! Ah—hn, n-no! Gh—mhn!" the boy couldn't get a single coherent sentence out; the sensation was too overwhelming for him.

"Nh, it's all in, all the way to the hilt. I'm surprised Jason; and here I thought this was your first time," the pirate said with a lecherous gaze. "Y-you fucker. I'll end y—ahn—gh!" Vaas began moving, rocking his hips back and forth while stroking the brunette's hard-on. "If you don't play nice, I'll make it hurt, Snow White," the pirate said as he thrusted into the boy. "Fuck! Ah—shi—ngh! Please, I—mh! Don't stroke my—hng!" Jason whined as he dug his nails into his palms. "Don't worry, I won't let you cum again before I do," the pirate said as he grabbed the brunette's thighs.

Vaas leaned in and began brutally pounding into Jason, eliciting provocative moans and groans from the captive. The pirate then began sucking on the boy's neck leaving dark red marks, while continuously thrusting into him. "Va—aaahhh! E-enou—mhn! Stop alrea—ahhha!" Jason yelled into his shoulder as both him and the cot moved with the rhythm of the thrusts. "It's too fast! Too har—fuck!"

"That's right, Jason, keep moaning like that and you'll make me cum real soon. I knew you'd be fucking delectable," Vaas whispered into the brunette's ear. Those words sent a shiver down the boy's spine. He was actually being assaulted by this psychopath and yet his body readily accepted it with ease, with pleasure even. Jason couldn't begin to grasp how disgusted and humiliated he felt.

Despite how he perceived the situation, his body was openly betraying him. The brunette tried burying his face into the pillow to hide his expression but Vaas quickly caught on and forced the boy's face to look straight at his. "Don't fucking hide from me. I want to see all of you," the pirate said, licking his lips. Jason's moans became louder and more prominent as Vaas began pumping the boy's cock. "You're gonna cum, hm? You close, Snow White?" the pirate asked as he pounded into Jason. "Mhn—yea—ah!" the brunette cried out as he arched himself and tilted his head back. "Let's see if you can cum from just your ass then," the pirate smiled as he let go of Jason's rock hard member. The boy's eyes shot open. He began fidgeting as he felt his release so close but nothing was coming out. "Wait! N-no! Please! F-fuck!" Jason yelled as he curled his toes in. Vaas leaned in, nibbling on the brunette's ear as he vigorously rammed into his captive. The boy was so close to climax, it was driving him up the walls. His entire body was throbbing and ready for release. Vaas felt Jason clamp around him; he winced and looked up at the brunette knowing he was close to the edge. "Fuck, you're pressing down on me so tight and that hot face of yours. Gonna make me fuckin—nh—lose it!"

Vaas rammed into Jason a few more times before finally losing control and shooting ribbons of hot cum inside the boy. The brunette's eyes widened. The warm sensation inside Jason prompted him to finally climax with a loud cry as strips of white shot from his cock onto his chest. The overwhelming stimulation caused the tired brunette to ultimately pass out. Vaas continued thrusting into the boy until he came off his high. He then pulled out of Jason, wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran his hand through his hair as he let out a final sigh of satisfaction. The pirate then turned to the camcorder.

"Looks like I was a little too rough," he said with a chuckle. "Oh well," he walked over to the recorder, grabbing ahold of it, "that concludes day one of our little uh, show," he said with a smile.

"Until next time, hm?" the pirate said as he ended the recording.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Well sheeeeeeeit. Things got pretty heated! Although this may seem like a last chapter sort of deal, it's not. I have other plans for this story and it does not end here, believe me. As always, thank you so much for reading until the end of the chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated and encourage me to write more. Stay tuned for the next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! It's been six or seven months since the last update and again, as I always do, I want to apologize for the long delay. School and family related issues got in the way of writing.

However, I have some exciting news to announce! I'm holding a **fanart contest for this fic** :) the winner's fanart will be featured as the cover photo for this fic and will receive a handwritten thank you note from me as well as **their choice of Far Cry 3 or 4 for the PS3**. PM me if you are interested in the rules/guidelines for this contest!

Enjoy the chapter~

 **Warning(s):** substance abuse/use of heroin, suggestive themes, violence, strong language.

* * *

 **:Chapter Seven:**

 _The Devil wears Red_

"N—nh…" Jason slowly opened his eyes. "What…ugh my fucking head," he grimaced, leaning his head back against the pillow. He tried to move his hands towards his temples but was restrained by the chains that bounded him to the bedpost. He sluggishly attempted to analyze what had happened and where he was. Suddenly, a sharp pain from his lower back shot up his spine and the boy seized in place, shaking. His eyes widened. "N-no, no! Oh, God," Jason couldn't believe it…there was no way that Vaas had actually violated him. He could feel all the places the pirate had touched and bruised, dozens of bite marks trailed from his neck all the way down to his ankles. Then, as the boy tried to move, he felt something sticky around his inner thighs and his breath hitched. Vaas had seen every inch of the brunette—a feat no one prior had accomplished. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking end him. This, this can't be undone. I'm gonna make him fucking pay for this," he hissed.

Jason was tired, beaten and broken. He was hungry, thirsty and he needed a good, long shower. Part of him wished that this was all just one big nightmare—that he would wake up and breathe a sigh of relief—but he knew better than that. "F-fuck…" the boy began to whimper, "I want my brothers back. I want them back! I never wanted this! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking worthless piece of shit! I'll make you beg for death! You think this is over? I'll maim you, skin you alive, you fuck!" the boy screamed, fighting back tears. He was breathing heavily, gritting his teeth as he tried to vent out his anger. "Grant, Riley…I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I couldn't protect you and now I'm here in this shithole. God, help me," Jason whispered in between shaky breaths. "Everything hurts. My cheek burns, my abdomen feels like it got torn apart by dogs…a—and my lower half," he grimaced, "fucking Christ."

Then, the unexpected sound of someone humming ringed louder and louder in Jason's left ear. He quieted his breathing and realized the humming was getting closer to the door. Suddenly, a very cheery pirate pranced into the room. Vaas gasped, cupping his hands together out of joy as he noticed Jason's deadly glare. "Looks like my cariño is up and ready to play," Vaas said with a delighted grin. "I could hear you from down the hall, Snow White," he continued, crossing his arms. "Fuck you! You'll pay for what you did to me. I'll fuck you up," the boy yelled. Vaas tilted his head to the right, a nefarious smirk sprouting on his face. "Mh, you think you'll get out of here? You've only just gotten here, Jason," the pirate walked over to the heated boy, "you're my new favorite plaything." Jason winced as his captor lightly grazed his chest. "Don't fucking touch me," the boy spouted. "Aw, don't be like that," the pirate replied with an exaggerated frown. "I even got you a present for being so obedient last night."

Jason turned away, giving no audible response to his captor. "You don't want to know what it is?" Vaas asked with an amused cadence. "I don't want anything from you, you bastard," the boy quickly responded. "Heh," Vaas ran his tongue over his teeth, "are you sure about that?" he asked, taking off his belt. The brunette heard the unbuckling of his captor's belt and panicked; he quickly turned to face the pirate. "Don't you fucking dare! Vaas, I'm fucking warning you, you motherfucker!"

Vaas froze in place, raising his eyebrows out of surprise. He looked over towards his belt, then back at Jason and let out a laugh. "Oh, you think, hah! No, no, Jason, I'm not that cruel, I'm not going to fuck you, don't worry," he paused, then leaned in, "I even admit that I probably overdid it yesterday with you. You bled alo—"

"Shut up! Fucking shut up!" the boy yelled, his voice straining.

There was a brief moment of silence, then the pirate gazed at his captive through half lidded eyes, "Heh, I'm so happy I was the one who took your virginity, Snow White. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." The brunette's eyes widened as his body was engulfed by rage. "You're fucking disgusting," Jason bitterly retorted. "Mhn, and you're fucking adorable", the pirate said with a smile. The boy clenched his jaw, eyeing his captor with resentment.

"But you know," Vaas said as he pulled out a rag from his right pant pocket, "I liked you more when you were quiet," he continued as he forcefully placed the cloth over Jason's mouth and firmly tied it from behind. Jason struggled as Vaas gagged him, but with his arms and legs bound, there was nothing he could do other than violently shake his head in protest. Vaas grabbed the brunette by the throat, forcing him to stay still until the pirate was finished securing the gag. "Mhn! Nh!" the boy fidgeted. "There you go, Snow White, much better," Vaas said, running a hand through his hair. Jason let out a few faint groans as he tried to recover from nearly being chocked.

"Now," Vaas paused, taking in a breath, "it's time for your present," he continued, with an impish smirk.

There was true terror in Jason's eyes. He never thought that this was the way things were going to turn out and yet, here he was, captured by the king of human trafficking. The pirate approached Jason and attempted to tightly wrap his belt around the boy's left arm, a bit above the elbow. Jason let out suppressed whimpers of confusion and fear as he struggled, moving his arm up and down, making it difficult for his captor to steadily latch the belt buckle. Vaas took a step back and let out a frustrated sigh, then slapped Jason across the face, eliciting a muffled yelp from the boy. "Don't make me fucking kill you, white boy," Vaas' voice resonated with a guttural tone. Jason made no discernable sound; he merely swallowed and continued staring at Vaas. The pirate again attempted to secure the belt and though the brunette continued his struggle, his captor was successfully able to fasten the belt buckle. The boy jerked his arm out of discomfort as the leather strap snugly wrapped around his bicep.

Jason was breathing heavily as he watched the pirate take out a narrow, suede box from his cargo pants. "This is your present," he said with a wide grin. The brunette glanced at the long, thin box, then back at Vaas. "You should show some enthusiasm, cariño," the pirate continued as he opened the casing to reveal a syringe filled with black liquid. "This," Vaas looked at the medical instrument with a smile, "this is the good shit," he said, suggesting he was familiar with the substance. "Do you know what this is, Jason?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jason only stared at the syringe with dread, knowing that whatever the hell that black fluid was, it was going to get injected into him.

"This is top quality skag," Vaas tapped the syringe, "and it's an entire process to break down and liquefy the fucking thing," he continued, eyeing Jason, "but I just couldn't miss the opportunity of giving you some," he concluded, licking his lips. Jason made a muffled, panicked sound; he then began to fidget even more than before, really trying to break free of the shackles that bounded him to the bed frame. Vaas chuckled as he shook his head and took the needle out of its casing. "You crack me up, Jason," the pirate said as he approached the boy with the syringe. Jason continued to struggle as he breathed heavily out of sheer terror. Vaas tightly grabbed the brunette's arm and stuck the needle into his skin; "hold fucking still or this will hurt," the pirate said as he injected the substance into Jason.

Jason's breathing became erratic as he watched the liquid disappear from the syringe into his arm. "Ah, there we go," Vaas took out the needle and tossed it aside. He then looked at the boy who had already started succumbing to the drug's effects. A wide smile sprouted on the pirate's face as he heard the brunette's panicked cries grow silent. Vaas then unbuckled the belt that was strapped around the boy's arm and placed it back around his waist.

Jason felt heavy, as if he couldn't move his limbs and he felt his face heat up; he was lightheaded and nauseous, then a sudden rush of euphoria swept over him like an ocean tide and his muscles relaxed. "Ah, that's what I like to see," Vaas said with a pleased expression, "I love it when you're obedient, Snow White," he continued as he reached underneath the brunette's head to untie the rag. "No need for this anymore," he removed the cloth from the boy's face and placed it aside. Jason never felt like this before; his mind felt like it was overheating yet he wasn't thinking about anything. Everything looked so different and his body felt like it weighed 30 times more than before.

Vaas got up from the cot and walked over to the counter across the room. He picked up a silver key and came back to the bed. Without saying anything, he grabbed ahold of the shackles binding Jason's arms and legs and used the key to unlock them. The shackles came off with a loud clank.

Jason looked at the pirate with a delayed expression of confusion. "What…what'r—"

"You're free to go, Jason," Vaas said as he placed the key back on the counter. Jason was having a hard time processing the situation mainly because of the drug; he slowly sat up, slightly swaying back and forth as if he had abruptly developed vertigo. "Go on," the pirate encouraged, opening the only door leading into the room.

Jason only looked at the pirate, as he couldn't do much else due to his limited ability to comprehend his environment. He then got up from the bed and took one step forward only to fall to the ground on all fours. Vaas placed his hands on his knees, "what's wrong, cariño?" he asked with a pout. Jason was left immobilized; it felt as if someone had placed a huge cinder block on his body. "Can't bear to say goodbye?" the pirate continued with a sarcastic cadence.

Jason leered at his captor with eyes filled with contempt. "What…did you…do to me?" the boy barely managed to ask. "Oh, now Jason, don't blame this on me. I'm giving you a chance to leave and you're not taking it. Whose fucking fault is that, hm?" the pirate said with a cheeky grin.

After a moment of silence, the pirate straightened himself out. "Okay, last chance, Snow White," Vaas said, graciously holding the door open for the brunette. Tears flowed down Jason's dirty face, creating narrow streams of clean skin down his cheeks. "Hm, what's that?" Vaas cupped his right ear, "you want to stay?" he asked, surprised. "Well," he continued, closing the door, "I guess I'm just that great a host huh, Snow White?"

Though the heroin was starting to numb his mind, Jason knew he had, in fact, met the Devil.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Thanks so much for reading until the end~ now that I'm on summer vacation, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! As always, reviews mean the world~


End file.
